Explorers 1452 (Map Game)
This map game will be like no other! Rules: *If you wish to both explore and colonize new unexplored territories, you must give up one turn. *After you capture a region, revolts are sure to happen, so you must give a description of how you put it down: With either force or propaganda. *It must be plausible. Example: No taking-over-Russia-as-Finland in a few turns. Here is a list of new moves you can make: *If a nation wants an alliance with you, your nation can bargain (example-Portugal wants an alliance with Spain, but Spain will only join if Portugal gives its land claims in South America.) *You can hire raiders/pirates and make them raid any nation's ship, but this greatly reduces that country's relationship with your nation. * Unoccupied countries or nations led by inactive users can be invaded. If no resistance is made by said inactive users or the nation is unclaimed, you can conquer it in a plausible amount of time. Remember, the population will be angry about this, and after completely annexing a nation or a blank province players must explain how they deal with the entire populace. There are several options: Suppress them by force, massacre them, deport them, leave them as they are, etc. *The rest of Asia still unexplored as of 1493, Australia included, will not be colonized until 1513. This is to ensure a level of plausibility. Any posts stating colonization in that area before that will be deleted. Europeans will not have access to the South China Sea, and the Chinese/Japanese will not have access to Indonesia or such. Please understand, this is only for the sake of fairness and balance. Once eight to eleven turns in a year are made, we can move on to the next year. This includes the turns of two separate nations controlled by one player. Keys/Legend Nations *Poland Lithuiania - Duchland 03:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC)Duchland *Byzantine Empire - Nationcreator 19:19, July 30, 2010 (UTC) *China- (octiman10 16:08, October 31, 2010 (UTC) *England & Portugal- Azecreth 20:29, December 14, 2010 (UTC) *Empire of Trebizond - Emperor of Trebizond 00:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) *Ireland- CrimsonAssassin 14:09, October 18, 2010 (UTC) *Japan- CrimsonAssassin 19:35, November 1, 2010 (UTC) *Papal States - Emperor of Trebizond 22:40, October 5, 2010 (UTC) *France - Ownerzmcown 00:52, October 2, 2010 (UTC) *Russia - Ownerzmcown 21:46, October 3, 2010 (UTC) *Ottoman Empire (octiman10 19:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC)) *Scottish Republic - Bob 16:46, October 7, 2010 (UTC) *Aragon - Keperry 17:43, October 7, 2010 (UTC) *Teutonic Knights-Baconton 16:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) *Mamluk Sultanate- StarkBlack *Venice-Professor McG *Florence- Fedelele 20:27, December 14, 2010 (UTC) *Hapsburg- Azecreth 14:28, October 25, 2010 (UTC) *Castile- PitaKang 20:39 November 18 (UTC) *Joseon- PitaKang 01:06, February 8, 2011 (UTC) *Duchy of Milan- Thant 14:26 December 19th, 2010 *India - Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:46, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Unclaimed Nations *Milanhttp://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/User:Waroftheworld Non-Playable Protectorates *Holy Roman Empire (Germany) *Kingdom of Aram (Shared Responsibility between Florence and Papal States) Archives 1452-1479 See Explorers 1452, 1452-1479 1480-1509 See Explorers 1452, 1480-1509 1510-1539 See Explorers 1452, 1510-1539 1540 *The Hapsburg Monarchy, after viewing the increasing dissent in the Venetian Republic over the inactivity of its government, launches an invasion "for the good of the Venetian people". The Austrian Tercio's crush aside the ill equipped Venetian army, and the Republic is annexed into the Monarchy. Austrian troops are stationed to crush any possible dissent, and Western Venetia is offered to Florence, to reduce international troubles. *King Henry VIII remarries, in defiance of the Catholic Church, but then divorces and marries a new wife in the same year, as he still doesn't have a son. He passes an order that disbands Monasteries, appropriates their income, disbands their assets, and provides for their former members. He can do this under the Act of Supremacy, as the Church of England is separate from the Catholic Church. *The Mamluks expand in Australia. Seeing New Cairo's population rising quickly, the Sultan orders New Cairo to be expanded. New neighborhoods are built, and a river runs through the city. Several gardens are built in the city, along with the construction of the largest university on earth, the Al-Barriye University. *The Ottomans give the Mamluks steam tech and some coal in exchange the Mamluks cede their East Asian territories. They expand their colonies. *China expands it's colonies. *Scotland builds a number of new cities in its colonies overseas, and the scientists in Scotland attempt to imitate Irish and Ottoman steam innovations, with little success. On a more successful note, viaducts after the Irish model are built across Scotland and even in a few of the more densely populated colonies. *Florence agrees to the Austrian offer. They also start to give autonomy to many colonies throughout the Florentine Empire. The Florentine Republic is re-established into the United Republics of Florence, with a lot of provincial governments and the former Medici diarchy placed in lead of a new "federal" government, similar to that of the OTL United States but with more "federal" control. 1541 *Henry VIII's wife finally gives birth to a son. The English continue breaking off from the catholic church. Henry also authorizes a modernizing program for the navy, which will spend thousands of pounds in an attempt to keep the English in command of the seas. *The Hapsburgs continue to pacify the Venetians, who are now under Austrian rule. They hand western Venice over to the Florentines. They expand their Moroccan colony into the desert. *Florence offers to buy OTL Mexico and the southeast of the Irish part of the North American Midwest. They also offer to form an alliance with Scotland, England, Milan and any other Protestant state. Although it will stay in the Religious Acceptance pact, it will be an independent alliance to keep Protestants free from persecutions. *Ireland denies. *The Ottomans expands it's colonies. Their Capital city Koltuk becomes the world's largest city size wize and population wize. It is over five miles in diameter with a population of over 800,000 people. *'Seriously? five million people in 1541?' *'Three million, fine for you?' *'It would if it had been for a province or nation. For a city? No. In 1500, Beijing only had 690 THOUSAND people. Koltuk is, according to you, as large as BUENOS AIRES, and before your edit, larger than SINGAPORE.' *'OK, I'll Settle 800,000 people and five miles in diameter. Better?' *China expands its colonies. The Emperor all members of China's colonies citizens of the empire, which includes the right to speech, religion, press, etc. *Joseon expands into Hokkaido. *Castile builds up their army. *The Church Wars in Poland-Lithuania with victory going to the Polish; reforms are made to prevent such a event in the future. An alliance treaty is sent to the Hapsburgs in order to help consolidate the two as future powers of Europe. 1542 100 years have gone by. I look forward to 1642. *Ireland consolidates its power. It works on improving its relations with other countries. *Japan expands in Australia. *The Ottomans extend an open hand to Ireland. The Sultan orders a build up of the armed forces, to protects its interests, territories, colonies, and itself. The Sultan also creates an edict that allows all people in all Ottoman colonies to be citizens of the empire, which gives them full rights that citizens of the empire get. *China opens relations to any country that wants to. The Emperor orders a build up of the armed forces to protect itself, its interests, territories, and colonies. *John Calvin and his compatriots relocate their operations from Aberdeen to Borealia, and begin work on a CSV Bible in both Arabic and Farsi. Meanwhile, conversion to Congregational churches grows in Mesopotamia, Florentine Egypt and Borealia. *Joseon builds several Turtle Ships, and begins to train in them to crush the Japanese navy. They begin to prepare for war.' *Japan requests help from Ireland against a possible invasion. They ask the Joseons why they are trying to spark a war. They warn them against it, as Japan's navy is already very strong. *'Japan's navy is not strong. Japan thought of navy ships as troop carriers, while Koreans thought of them as warships. Japan's navy was crushed by the Korean navy during the Japanese invasion of Korea. And we are doing this because in 1592, you will invade us, and you were already aggressive towards us.' *'Well, MY Japan is not going to attack you. Besides, Korea is already Japanese/Chinese Territory.' *The Mamluk Empire continues to expand its colony in Australia. Meanwhile, they watch the conflict in Japan with interest. The Mamluk Sultan continues to build its navy. New Cairo grows, with a population of almost 650,000 people. *England reaffirms their support for Japan in case of war. They increase their naval presence in the Pacific, upgrading port facilities in Australia. *The Hapsburgs invade Switzerland, after what they consider to be severe diplomatic insults. They are successful in the beginning, but Swiss guerrillas make fighting in the mountains very hard for the tercios of the Hapsburg army. *India, as a whole, comes under the power of Mughal Emperor Akbar. The Mughal Empire is keen on seeking alliance with England and Portugal. Akbar dispatches a huge army to Pakistan and lays siege on Karachi. Pakistan is putting up a good effort, but all chances of victory break out. Meanwhile, the Governor of Kolkata rebels and tries to gather power and become an independent ruler, gather local forces and challenges Akbar's authority. Senior court officials travel to Kolkata to stop the rebellion and imprison the Governor. *'This game died due to implausibility. Do not post here. Azecreth 18:13, May 18, 2011 (UTC)' Category:Explorers 1452 (Map Game) Category:Map Games Category:Defunct Map Games